


Bail Organa is Done with this Jedi Nonsense

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Bail is sick of it, Darth Vader Redemption, Gen, Jedis are so extra, The Organas adopt both twins, There's so much other stuff I should be writing, Why Did I Write This?, basically crack, humor?, movie canon only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: “I’ll take them,” Bail said.  Breha had wanted a girl, but he couldn’t imagine she’d object to taking both twins in.  He wouldn’t even have to explain the circumstances.“Split up they should be,” Master Yoda said.  Obi-Wan nodded.Bail frowned.  “Why?”





	Bail Organa is Done with this Jedi Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, I was reading Breha Organa's Wookieepedia page and then this just... appeared.

“I’ll take them,” Bail said.  Breha had wanted a girl, but he couldn’t imagine she’d object to taking both twins in.  He wouldn’t even have to explain the circumstances. 

“Split up they should be,” Master Yoda said.  Obi-Wan nodded.

Bail frowned.  “Why?”

Neither Jedi spoke for a long time.

“Well,” Obi-Wan said eventually.  “They’ll be safer apart.  Twins are conspicuous.”

“Where would you send the other baby then?”  Bail asked.

Another long silence.

“To Tatooine?  To their family?” Yoda suggested.

“I thought we were trying to be inconspicuous,” Bail said.  “Besides, did Anakin even know Padme was carrying twins? I know Padme didn’t.”  It was apparently some Naboo tradition, knowing too much about the baby before it was born was bad luck.  Bail still regretted not letting Breha give Padme a talking to when they found out she’d never gotten a full fetal scan done.  “If he thought there was only one baby wouldn’t two be _less_ suspicious?  He wouldn’t be expecting it.”

Obi-Wan sighed.  “He has a point.  Tatooine isn’t the _safest_ place anyway.”

“Be alright with this, your wife would be?” Yoda asked.

Bail pulled out his personal commlink and called Breha, sound only.

“Bail?”  She sounded worried.  Understandable, he’d last spoken to her immediately after leaving the Jedi Temple.  “Will you be home soon? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine dearest.  I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“I might have found us a baby to adopt, a newborn, but she comes with a twin brother-”

Breha gasped. “ _Bail_.”  He’d told her about the razing of the Temple.  She likely thought the twins were survivors.  Bail supposed in a way they were.

“Would you be alright with that?” he asked.

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

Bail grinned at his wife’s deadpan response.  “I know raising two babies instead of one would be a challenge.”

“You’re sure you can get them?” Breha asked.  _Are they safe now?_ He heard in her tone.

“But I think-”

“I am ordering another crib _right now_.” Breha interrupted.  “You’d better bring enough babies home to fill them.”

Bail stifled a laugh and kept going.  “That the sacrifice-”

“Do you have them already?”  Breha asked, her voice an even mix of excitement and anxiety.

“-would be well worth it.” Bail concluded.

“Bail Organa, if you have those babies already and are not turning on your visuals and _letting me see them_ because you think it’s funny you’ll be sleeping on the couch for the next _decade_.”

“They aren’t in the room with me,” Bail promised.  “But you’d be alright if-?”

“Of course!”  Breha nearly shouted.

“Alright darling.  I’ll-” he glanced at the Jedi.  Master Yoda nodded. “ _We’ll_ be home soon.”

* * *

This was a bad idea.

It had all sounded so logical and sensible back home in the nursery with Breha and the babies.

Here, now, loitering in the Emperor’s offices waiting to catch Darth Vader alone it seemed like a terrible terrible idea.

His own meeting with the Emperor had ended almost ten minutes ago.  He wouldn’t be able to linger in this hall much longer without drawing attention to himself.

Bail sighed, and turned to go. He’d have to try again later.

He exited the building, heading towards his waiting speeder when a massive form in a long black cloak stalked by.

Well, speak of the devil.

Most people shied away from Vader.  Bail stood tall, took a deep breath and set himself on a near-collision course. 

“Anakin,” he said softly as they passed each other.

Vader froze, and wheeled on Bail, his hands clenched at his sides.

Bail hoped he was imagining the tightness in his throat.

“That name means nothing to me anymore,” Vader snarled.

“Obviously,” Bail heard his mouth say without consulting the rest of him.  “I’m frequently upset about things I don’t care about,” he babbled.

Vader didn’t seem to know how to respond.  He stared at Bail for a long time- or Bail thought he was staring.

“That was such a sad time.  We lost so many good people,” Bail said.  “Anakin.  Padme.”

He was definitely not imagining the tightness in his throat.

“We were friends you know.”  Bail said, coughing just a little.  “She and I talked about a _great many things,”_ he wheezed.

The pressure disappeared. Vader had somehow gone even stiller. 

“It’s such a shame _she_ died,” Bail said, being careful of his emphasis.

Vader’s breathing was very loud.  Had it always been that loud? “Are you saying-?”

“If I was would you want me to say it _here_?”  Bail interrupted, glancing behind him at the Emperor’s offices.

Vader’s huge hands opened and closed several times.  Thanks to his suit there were no other outward signs of what Vader was thinking.

Bail had no idea what else to say.

And then some benevolent god, or the Force itself, deliver Mon Mothma onto the steps of the Emperor’s offices as well.

“Bail?” she asked, eyeing Vader anxiously. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.  Yes I am, just suggesting to Lord Vader that he visit Alderaan sometime.”

Mon Mothma looked at him like he was crazy.  All things considered she was not wrong.  “Alright,” she said eventually.  “How are Breha and the babies?”

“They’re just fine.  Oh!  You have to see this!”  Bail said.  He turned slightly away from Vader and pulled out his datapad, queuing up a holo.

The holo showed Luke curled up on top of a large stuffed tooka, asleep.  Leia toddled over and patted her brother’s face.

“Luke,” Leia said.  Luke whined a little, and Leia patted him again.  “Luuuke!” she insisted.

Luke sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Leiaaa!” he protested.  But then Leia sat down next to Luke and hugged him.  Luke pouted, but hugged Leia back.

“That’s adorable,” Mon Mothma said.  “Have they started saying anything besides each other’s names yet?”  The twins had started speaking early- though only each other’s names. 

“Breha got a ‘Mama’ out of Luke the other day, or so she claims.  Leia called me “Da-ee” last night, but Breha said it was gas and didn’t count.”

Mon Mothma laughed.

Bail glanced over his shoulder- but Vader was gone.

* * *

Against Bail’s better instincts he and Breha were waiting on the palace landing pad as the battered TIE fighter landed.  It was more of a controlled crash really.  The TIE fighter pilot had announced in a familiar wheezing rasp that he was heading to the palace when he broke atmosphere and then had ignored all other hails.

Breha had ordered palace security to let the ship land, and then collected him from the nursery on her way out to meet the ship.

As soon as the TIE slid to a stop the hatch exploded outward- making Breha and Bail jump.

Darth Vader, his suit covered in smoking burns and with half of his helmet shorn away, staggered out of the fighter.  He saw them and began making his way painfully toward them.  Vader faltered as he drew close, pitching forward.  Bail jumped to catch him before he went down all the way.

Darth Vader weighed a _varping ton_.  Bail staggered himself but held the man up.  Vader’s mechanical hands clutched his arms, gears stiff and jittery.  Something was definitely wrong with his breathing apparatus.

“Can I see them?”  Vader wheezed.  “Please?”

Then his visible eye rolled back in his head, and it was all Bail could do to lower Vader to the deck without dropping him.  Breha was already alerting medical staff.

They arrived quickly, and Bail helped lift Vader onto the gurney.  As he and Breha followed Vader to the medcenter Bail’s aide came running up.  He almost waved her away, but she was white as a ghost.

“Senator, Your Majesty," she gasped.  "The Emperor’s been murdered.”

Bail swallowed. “What happened? Do we know?”

“The news is that Darth Vader killed him sir.”

 _“Kriff.”_ Breha hissed.

* * *

The twins were still sleeping when Bail got to the nursery, so he sat at the console by the door and checked the security feed for Anakin’s recovery room.

Breha sat at Anakin’s bedside, carefully applying the dermabact gel to his still raw skin.

Or she was trying to.

Bail turned the sound up- quietly.

“Oh come on,” Breha sighed as Anakin twisted his face out of her reach.  “You need to let me treat your face.  Those sores can’t be comfortable.”

Anakin shook his head. “I don’t deserve to be comfortable.”

“Oh _pish_!” Breha snapped.  “Turn your face this way or I’ll _sit_ on you you brat.”

Anakin froze, he seemed about to say something- but instead he just turned his head toward Breha. 

“Finally!”  Breha said, as she began coating Anakin’s cheeks.  “Honestly your little ones are less stubborn!”

“My…”  Anakin hesitated.  “Are they…”

“They’re down for their nap now.  Bail’s going to bring them around for a visit once they wake.”

Bail glanced over his shoulder.  Leia’s eyes were open; she was blinking sleepily up at the ceiling.  Luke was still out cold.  As Bail watched, Leia yawned and then shut her eyes, cuddling into Luke and dropping off to sleep again.

Bail turned back to the holo.

“The doctors want to talk to you if you’re feeling up to it,” Breha was saying. 

Anakin chuckled weakly around his breathing machine’s forced breaths.  “What do they want?”

“To discuss swapping out your prosthetics with ones actually designed for someone with your build.  Continued treatment for your skin- which it looks like never got treated _at all_ , and to discuss implanting pulmonodes to replace your lungs.  Just between you and me,” Breha added.  “Whoever put you back together did a shit job of it.”

Anakin let out another dark chuckle.  “You’re going to make me even more of a machine I see.”

“It’s ultimately your choice,” Breha said.  “But I can tell you it’s very nice, being able to breathe without it hurting.” 

Bail could not see Breha’s front, but he recalled that particular dress was cut to show off her own pulmonodes.

Anakin seemed to have just noticed them, “I didn’t- are they always so visible?”

“Most people let their skin grow back over them once they heal.  I decided not to,” Breha explained. 

“Why?”

Breha shrugged. “I’m proud of how I got them.”

“Your husband doesn’t mind?”

Breha laughed. “If Bail was the type to care about scars I wouldn’t have married him in the first place.” She stood, “I’ll go let the doctors know they can come in. Oh, in case you're wondering, the official story we'll be telling when people ask- which no one has yet- is that you were near fatally wounded by Darth Vader during the attack on the Jedi Temple.  Bail brought you here immediately after and we kept you a secret all this time.”

Anakin looked away, " I suppose that's true in a sense.  What happened to Darth Vader in this fiction of yours?"

Breha shrugged, " I don't know and don't much care."  She turned to go.

“Why are you doing this?” Anakin asked as Breha stepped away.

“Doing what?”  Breha asked.

Anakin gestured around the room with his more functional hand. “This.  Helping me.  I thought… When I came I thought- maybe you’d let me see them before I died, not that you’d…” He let out a groan of frustration.  “I don’t deserve this.”

“Anakin Skywalker, I see all your Jedi training never taught you the most important lesson.  _Nobody_ deserves to hurt.”

* * *

Luke, their little cuddlebug, set eyes on Anakin and immediately tried to crawl up on the bed beside him.  Breha helped him up.

"Hi!" Luke waved, even though he was less than a foot from Anakin.

Anakin's eyes were wet. "Hello Luke."

Luke giggled, and then carefully wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck.  Anakin laid a gentle hand on Luke's back.

Leia tugged Bail's hand, she pointed at her brother and father.  "Up!" she told Bail.

Bail scooped Leia up and deposited her on the bed beside Luke.

Leia did not hug Anakin.  Instead she studied him with a serious little frown on her face.

"Hello Leia," Anakin said.  "Oh you look like your mother."

"Mama?" Leia asked, looking back at Breha in confusion.  They hadn't tried to explain about Padme yet. The twins were too small... but how would Anakin feel about that?

"Close enough." Anakin said softly.  "For now."  He reached out and gently touched Leia's dark hair.

"Ouch!" Leia said.  Anakin pulled his hand back- but Leia wasn't hurt.  She reached out and patted Anakin's hand.  "Ouch."

Bail couldn't help but smile as Leia wiggled up by Luke to hug Anakin as well.  Breha stepped back to his side.  When Bail glanced at her she was grinning and crying at the same time.  Bail wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

The respirator kept Anakin's breathing steady, but he was crying freely now.  He blinked away tears and looked up at Bail and his wife.

"Thank you,"  Anakin whispered.  "Thank you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I think there might be more of this? If I can get it written would anyone want to see more?


End file.
